Adopted
by legoryan4579
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme are thinking of adopting a child, but one child really stands out to them. Her name is Ahsoka Tano. This is my first story so enjoy. Be sure to give me ideas for chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Adoption

 **Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.**

Anakin and Padme walked into the orphanage with the intent of adopting a child. The Sheila, owner of the place walked up. "Hi." She said. Hi, we are looking to add to our family. Anakin said. Excellent Sheila said. There were a lot of children they saw but there was one girl who looked very sad that caught their attention. Her name was Ahsoka Tano.

They saw she was sad and possibly depressed. The other children didn't seem to care about that as they crowded the couple. The couple then received sheets of information about each child, but the only one they really cared about was Ahsoka's. Later that night, while they were looking over Ahsoka's sheet, they found out why she was so depressed. According to the sheet, her parents were killed in a shooting one year ago, and ever since then, no one has adopted her. "Anakin, I think you know what we should do." Padme said. "Yeah, I think I do." He said. They made their decision.

The next day when they arrived, they went into Sheila's office and told her the decision. A few minutes later she called everyone to the lunchroom.

"A decision has been made." Shelia said. All the children looked at the couple awaiting for an answer.

"We will adopt …. Ahsoka Tano." Padme said. Ahsoka stared up in shock and everyone applauded her. Anakin got on his knees and held his arms out to her. She ran straight into the arms of her new father.

As soon as the adoption was finalized, the new family walked to their home with their new daughter, Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker asleep on her father's shoulders.

 **That's the end of my story. Please comment and give your thoughts on it and if you think I should write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

You have all been so nice and requested I do this as a chapter story so here it is. The second chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.

Anakin and Padme suddenly woke up from a scream.

"What was that?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, but it sounded like Ahsoka. I'll go check." Anakin said.

When he walked into Ahsoka's room, he saw she was crying and hugging her legs tightly.

"Honey what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I had a nightmare. It was the one when my parents were killed, only you and Padme were there as well. It was so scary, I tried to help but my legs were frozen." Said Ahsoka

Anakin then embraced Ahsoka and tried to comfort her.

"There there. Its okay. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you." He whispered. He then got an idea.

"Wait here." He said. He walked out of the room and walked in 2 minutes later.

"Would you like to sleep with Padme and me tonight? Anakin asked.

"Is it alright with you?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Sure if it will help you sleep, so what do you say?" Anakin asked.

"Yes I will." She said.

He then lifted her into his arms and carried her into their room. Padme smiled at the sight of Ahsoka. Then Anakin settled her into their bed and the two parents wrapped their arms around the young girl, protecting her from any more nightmares that tried to come.

That's the chapter. I got the idea for this chapter from reading Silent, yet Heard by PentoPaperGal18 and from The Ghost Crew's Young Padawan by Charm1355. I would recommend reading those two stories. That's all for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.**

When Ahsoka woke up, she saw that her parents weren't in bed. She checked the time and saw that it was 8:30. She then smelled breakfast and realized they were up.

When she walked downstairs, She saw Padme making waffles for breakfast and saw Anakin on the phone.

"We'll be over at ten. Yes thank you for calling. Bye. Well good morning sleepy head. " Anakin said.

Padme turned around and gave Ahsoka a hug.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Padme asked.

"Better, thanks." Ahsoka replied.

"Good because we have some news to tell you." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at them worried and confused at the same time.

"Am I in trouble?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. We have enrolled you in middle school, if that's okay with you." Padme said.

"Ya, sure." Ahsoka answered nervously.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

I just don't know much I fear I may fall behind everyone." Ahsoka answered nervously.

"We had a feeling you'd say that so we got you something to bring your hopes up." Anakin said.

Padme then walked out and brought in a small Maltese puppy with a blue scarf on it.

"Oh my god. He is so cute. Thank you thank you thank you. Ahsoka said.

"What do you want to name him?" Padme asked.

"R2d2, but R2 for short." Ahsoka said.

The family then hugged their new dog.

 **That's the chapter. I got the idea for this chapter Friday night while I was at the movies watching KFP 3. It was a funny movie. Next chapter I might bring c3p0 as a brother of Padme. That's all for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.

When Ahsoka arrived at school, Padme noticed she was very nervous.

"Ahsoka what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"I'm a little nervous. I don't know anyone here." Ahsoka answered.

Padme pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

"It's okay to be nervous, but don't worry. You will make lots of friends here. Just be yourself." Padme said.

Ahsoka opened the car door and let herself out. She then waved goodbye to Padme.

When she walked to her first class, she found an empty seat next to a black haired girl who had a hood on.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker." She said.

"Hi, I'm Barriss Office. Your new here aren't you?" Barriss asked.

"Ya, and to be honest, I'm a little nervous." Ahsoka replied.

"Don't worry, I will be your friend and you can meet some other friends of mine at lunch." Barriss said.

"Okay everyone take your seats. We have a new student today. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself sweetie? The teacher asked.

Ahsoka then got up and walked towards her.

Hi, my name is Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker. I am new to town as I was just adopted by my parents Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala." Ahsoka announced.

She then went back to her seat next to Barriss.

Well I am Ms. Johnston and if you have any problems, or need any help at all with your studies, I am happy to help." Ms. Johnston said.

Lunch came by soon and Ahsoka didn't know where too sit.

"Ahsoka!" Someone yelled. She turned around and saw Barriss signaling her to come sit with her and her friends.

" Okay Ahsoka. So this is Ryan Laerhexjunker, Riyo Chuchi, Korkie Kryze, Lee Char, Lux Bonteri, and Wag Too." Barriss introduced.

"Hi." They all said.

"Hi." Ahsoka said.

That was when Ahsoka knew, She would be happy at her new school

Hope you all liked the chapter. I based Ms. Johnston on my teacher with the same name who is like a second mother to me. I only own her and Ryan Lazerhexjunker, nothing else. That's all for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.

When Ahsoka got out of school, she saw her parents in their car waiting for her with R2.

"Hey Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Hi guys. Hi R2." Ahsoka said.

Anakin drove off while Ahsoka snuggled with R2.

"We think it's time for you to meet our extended families. You will love them and they will sure love you." Padme said.

"Yeah, they are fun and nice. You have a cousin your age." Anakin said.

When they arrived, Anakin opened the door to reveal multiple people talking to each other. When they saw the family, they introduced themselves to Ahsoka.

"Hi I am your uncle Obi-Wan and this is my wife, Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"I am your uncle Plo." Plo said

"I am your uncle C3p0, but you can call me 3p0 for short." 3p0 said.

"I am your uncle Rex and this is your uncle Cody." Rex said

"I am your aunt Luminara and my Daughter is around here somewhere."

Then as she finished her introduction, a familiar face to Ahsoka came down the stairs.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss yelled.

They ran towards each other and hugged tight.

"It looks like we're cousins." Barriss said.

"Yeah, it does." Ahsoka replied.

Hope you all liked the chapter. That's all I have got for now. If you have any ideas for chapters, please give me your ideas. May The Force Be With You. 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixth chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.

Family dinner weird conversations

Soon dinner was ready and everyone went into the dining room. Most people had side conversations. Ahsoka and Barriss were talking about school. Padme, Luminara, and Satine were talking about life, The men were talking about their jobs.

"So Ahsoka, is there anyone in school you like as more than a friend?" Barriss asked.

"Can you please not tell?" Ahsoka pleaded.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Barriss said.

" Its Ryan. I mean he is just so cute. His hair smells like chocolate, his voice sounds like an angels, and best of all, his eyes sparkle." Ahsoka explained.

"You know there is a talent show coming up. You should enter it with him. Although you will need a lot of luck." Barriss said.

"Why." Ahsoka asked.

"Aurra Sing and Cad Bane win every year with their tango. They are great dancers, but they hate losing. They have never lost a talent show ever."

"You really think I have a shot?" Ahsoka asked.

"Lets hope so." Barriss replied.

Hope you all liked the chapter. That's all for now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seventh chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoy. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.**

At lunchtime, Ahsoka tried her best to ask Ryan to do the talent show with her but there were many interruptions.

'Ryan, will you…" Ahsoka started.

"Yes" Ryan answered.

"But you didn't let me finish." Ahsoka said.

"I can't risk us getting interrupted again." Ryan said

"But now I don't know if you said yes to what I was gonna ask you. And you don't know if I was gonna ask what you thought I was gonna ask you." Ahsoka said.

"Ok well ask me before there is something that prevents you from asking" Ryan explained.

"Ryan would you like to do the talent show with me?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes." Ryan answered.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes." Ryan said

Yes! Ahsoka exclaimed.

Later on, Ryan and Ahsoka practiced their dance they were doing for the talent show.

"Okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4." Ryan explained.

"Wow. You think we have a shot?" Ahsoka asked.

"I hope so, otherwise, what was all that practicing for?" Ryan joked.

Later on the talent show started and everyone but Cad and Aurra, and Ryan and Ahsoka performed.

'Okay. Up next are Cad and Aurra with their Argentine tango.

( **I don't know how to write a dance scene so for the tango and Ryan's dance, I will write the song lyrics they are dancing to.** )

 _"You won't admit you love me. And so How am I ever to know. You always tell me perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. A million times I've asked you, and then I ask you over again you only answer perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. If you can't make your mind up we'll never get started and I don't wanna wind up being parted broken hearted. So if you really love me say yes but if you don't confess and please don't tell me perhaps perhaps perhaps."_

The audience then applauded the couple and they walked off stage for the crew to get the stage ready for the final dance.

"Alright. That was a good tango. Now for our final performance give it up for Ryan Lazerhexjunker and Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker.

 _"My woman moves at midnight goes right on till dawn. My woman takes me higher my woman keeps me warm. What you doin' on your back ah what you doin on your back ah_

 _You should be dancing yeah. Dancing yeah._

 _Dancing yeah. Dancing yeah. What you doin on your back aah what you doin on your back aah you should be dancing yeah dancing yeah dancing yeahhhhh."_

The Audience Applauded loud as cheers and clapping was heard all over the school. Ryan then did something that shocked Ahsoka and everyone. He pulled her in for a Kiss and told her something.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Ahsoka replied.

"Well how about that? Ms. Johnston asked all right I do believe we have a winner. The winner of this year talent show is . . . Ryan Lazerhexjunker and Ahsoka Tano-Skywalker." Ms. Johnston announced.

Soon more Applause was heard as Ryan and Ahsoka Received the trophy and waved at everyone. This was a new day for the school.

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. I got the two dances from Dancing with The Stars Hines and Kym doing the Tango and Sabrina and Louis doing disco. I also got the idea of the interruptions from the season 1 finale of House Of Anubis when Fabian kept trying to ask Nina to prom but there were many interruptions. Hope you enjoyed. That's all for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the eighth and final chapter of Adopted. Hope you all enjoyed the story. Note I do not own Star Wars or anything related.**

When Ryan and Ahsoka walked out of the stage, their families greeted them with hugs and pats on the back. Ahsoka was pulled into a hug by her parents.

"Hi, I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Padme." Anakin said.

"I am Cecil Lazerhexjunker and this is my wife Kelly and our Daughters Rishika and Emma." Cecil said.

Well, it looks like we will be seeing each other more often." Kelly said.

"Yes it does." Padme replied.

While the parents were talking, Ryan and Ahsoka sneaked away and went to talk to their friends. They then saw Barriss with Lux, Riyo, Korkie, and Lee char.

"Congratulations guys." Barriss said.

"Yeah It looks like y'all finally beat Cad and Aurra in the talent show and are now a couple." Lux said

"Yep, it does." Ryan said.

"So what happens now?" Korkie asked.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, we'll always have each other." Ahsoka answered.

The group then hugged and said goodbye as their parents called for them. Ryan and Ahsoka kissed one last time and that was when Ahsoka knew she was glad to be adopted by Anakin and Padme.

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be back with more stories soon. Until then, May The Force Be With You.**


End file.
